


Our Time

by SoniaWilde



Category: Little Mix (Band)
Genre: F/F, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 19:10:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2439680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoniaWilde/pseuds/SoniaWilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pleasure grew into Perrie’s body and mind as it was a tide: it grew in waves, she felt her skin hot as the sun and then cold as the winter sky while her wet, soaked pussy was eaten by Leigh, her Leigh. She closed her blue eyes, and let her mouth express whatever it wanted: moaning, sighing, gasping and her lover name, that was all her mouth could do right now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Time

She started sucking her nipple: it tasted like honey. It was really sweet even though her skin was spiced by the salted flavour of sweat. Leigh’s teeth closed onto that fleshy, hard, pink button and her ears rejoiced from the sound of Perrie’s little ‘gasp’, so whispered the girl almost didn’t caught it. But Leigh was now good on picking everything that was about her partner, she barely escaped any drop of her lymph, night after night: it tasted like honey too. Perrie tasted like honey, like cinnamon spiced honey. 

Perrie drowned her long fingers into Leigh’s black, thick curls and pulled; she arched her back, in a vain attempt to give more access to her lover’s mouth, as if she hadn’t all the access she could have. Leigh’s hands were on Perrie’s tights, holding it so tight they both knew she already left red mark on that pale skin, the black girl really loved to mark the white one, to show whose she belonged to. She finally took a breath and parted her mouth from the pink nipple, she tried to look at Perrie’s eyes but her delicious lips made their tempting way through her good intentions and she grabbed the blonde’s face from under the chin, and kissed her roughly, sucking, licking and biting everything she could. They both gasped and moaned in each other’s mouth, in that mutual kiss. They were both good with mouths and they had been parted for so long by now that they were really greedy for each other. 

Leigh wished to devour Perrie: there was something about that blonde chick that drove her mad. Maybe it was because of the look of the perfect school girl: those blonde hair falling beyond her naked shoulders, the pink lips and that white skin, too clean for her. Leigh wanted to dirt her girl, she wanted to drive her bad. Perrie’s fingers curled and twisted, still in her girlfriend’s hair until they parted from that breath-taking kiss and Leigh took her hands and kissed them with her swollen lips. Her mouth didn’t know rest: it slipped from the hands to the abdomen and sooner than what Perrie thought, it was betweent her legs, sucking her clitoris.

Pleasure grew into Perrie’s body and mind as it was a tide: it grew in waves, she felt her skin hot as the sun and then cold as the winter sky while her wet, soaked pussy was eaten by Leigh, her Leigh. She closed her blue eyes, and let her mouth express whatever it wanted: moaning, sighing, gasping and her lover name, that was all her mouth could do right now.

“You’re so smooth babe.” Said Leigh upon the white skin of Perrie’s pube. She caressed it with one hand; the wetness made it seem like she was smoother than she really was. “Like a child. Like my good girl.” She said, with a rasped voice and went back licking, this time between the labias and her tongue slipped beyond that point, reaching the entrance of her girlfriend and she started fucking her with her tongue.

Perrie’s body arched and twitched, all covered in sweat, exposed to her lover’s willing and to her watch. Leigh loved when Perrie was naked and she wasn’t, although she was as wet as the blonde girl. She loved it because she saw in it some kind of authority that she loved to have during sex: she wanted to see what her touches made to her, and because she couldn’t look at her soul, she wanted to look at her body completely exposed.

“Oh I’ll be you good girl, Leigh. A really good… girl.” Perrie’s voice was broken by verses of pleasure and agony. Her hands – never steady – were now above her head, grabbing the edges of a pillow; her legs were placed over Leigh’s shoulders and all of her body was in tension. “Please Leigh, please!” the words were not easy in leaving her mouth, it was hard to breath too and she had to open her mouth which continued to make every kind of sound she knew. Her tights were as wet as a pavement on a rainy day, and she felted so hot she feared she could blow up anytime. As soon as she pleased, Leigh brought her thumb to her clitoris and rubbed without any kindness, again and again as she was licking faster and rougher, in a crescendo that stopped when she felt Perrie coming into her mouth. And she peed too, with a high note leaving her mouth and her chest: it took away all the tension in her body and she began to breathe again.

Leigh rose from in between Perrie’s tights and looked at the girl: still trembling, wet in everything she could ever be wet, her eyes now opened, but lost in some kind of weird vision given by the rapture. Damn, if she loved her! Her vagina pulsed, reminding her of her upcoming orgasm and she brought her hand to caress her intimacy over the lingerie texture. She rubbed her own clitoris biting her lips: when Perrie was exposed for her, she didn’t need anything else. She came gasping and her trembling legs made her stumble onto the bed, where Perrie took her into her own loving arms. Now, they didn’t need anything else.


End file.
